


Aggressively Horny Roleplay

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Intercrural Sex, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stripping, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/F, thigh fucking, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Nepeta wants to have some fun role playing with her friends!Unfortunately, they are interested in it for other reasons....
Relationships: Jade Harley/Meulin Leijon, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon/Meulin Leijon, Meulin Leijon/Nepeta Leijon
Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816132
Kudos: 3





	Aggressively Horny Roleplay

NEPETA: :33 < *the mighty hunter stalks the night in search of her prey*  
NEPETA: :33 < *she thinks she smells something in the under growth*  
NEPETA: :33 < *she stalks furward slowly toward the scent knowing that at anytime she could be ambushed*  
NEPETA: :33 < *but there it is*  
NEPETA: :33 < *that tantalizing smell*  
NEPETA: :33 < *it is slick, sw33t, and sticky*  
NEPETA: :33 < *her hindquarters go up in the air and wiggle like a cat's whiskers*  
NEPETA: :33 < *and then...she pounces, and she s33s--*  
JADE: me and meulin having raucous sex!  
MEULIN: COMPLETELY NAKED~! MOG!!  
NEPETA: x00 < auuugghhh! why do you have to make everything so aggressively horny??  
JADE: because we are nep  
MEULIN: WHAT'S WRONG LITTLE KITTEN??  
MEULIN: DONT YOU WANT TO PUT YOUR BULGE IN BETW33N MY THICKER THAN A SNICKER THIGHS?? OWO

Nepeta looked at the other cat girls' legs. They were of the thick persuasion and the thought of putting anything between them had been a secret fantasy of hers. But this was supposed to be roleplay! Not down and dirty time!

NEPETA: :33 < look, could you please be a little not sexy fur a few moments?  
JADE: literally impossible  
JADE: *i start at your approach, nearly ruining my orgasm and say*  
JADE: "what the-? who are you? and how did you get here??"  
NEPETA: :33 < i walked here  
NEPETA: :33 < *she says*  
MEULIN: SHE MEANS HOW DID YOU GET IN *HERE* IN THIS MAGICALLY SEALED CLEARING??  
MEULIN: NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO S33 US HAVING  
MEULIN: HOT  
MEULIN: NAKED  
MEULIN: SEX!!  
MEULIN: *OH MOG! OH MOG! OH MOG!*  
JADE: shhhh!  
JADE: *ah-hem* "yeah!"  
JADE: "the only people that can get in here have to be either us or-"  
JADE: *she stops and considers nepeta with a critical eye*  
JADE: "they are incredibly horny"  
NEPETA: :|| < what?!?  
NEPETA: xOO < seriously??  
MEULIN: OH YES! YOU CAN ONLY ACCESS THIS PLACE IF YOU ARE INCREDIBLY HORNY!!  
NEPETA: :33 < alright, that's it. i'm done here

The olive troll got up to leave, but was pulled back down by Jade, who secured her fast in her bosom.

JADE: whoops! looks like you are tired from breaking that barrier  
JADE: oh my! she must be really pent up if she managed to get it here  
MEULIN: POOR THING! WE HAVE TO ATTEND TO HER RIGHT AWAY  
MEULIN: SUCH A TRAVESTY CAN'T CONTINUE!!

Meulin began to untie the other cat trolls' shoes while Jade shuffled her out of her coat.

MEULIN: AND WEARING SUCH BULKY CLOTHES TOO!! WE HAVE TO GET THOSE OFF YOU NOW!  
JADE: thats right! if you have them on for too long in the horny sphere, you die :o  
JADE: and we don't want you to die now!!  
NEPETA: :xx < *gufs tihs is too m*ch*

The response came out muffled with her head in her coat. When it cleared, Nepeta saw that her pants were gone, and the claws of her friend was heading to her waistband.

NEPETA: >:[[ < now wait just a furry fluffy second!  
NEPETA: >:OO < you-ohh!!

Jade had gotten her attention back by squeezing her honkers, causing her to turn. That was enough distraction for Meulin to get the garment down, exposing her bulge.

MEULIN: MOG! IT'S ALREADY UNSHEATHED!  
NEPETA: x33 < no its not!!  
JADE: aww! did we turn you on with a little aggressive role play?  
NEPETA: x33 < shut up! you did not!!  
MEULIN: HMM, YOUR LITTLE FRIEND S33MS TO THINK OTHERWISE

Meulin tapped the appendage, both it and Nepeta writhed.

NEPETA: x33 < hey! don't do that!!  
JADE: how about we play with it instead? :d  
NEPETA: :oo < how about-*hmm*

Meulin had taken the cat girl's mouth hostage. There was several moments of silence as both the other cat troll and the dog god traded kissing Nepeta. After minutes passed, the olive troll came up for air, gasping and blushing green.

NEPETA: :33 < ok! ok! i give up!  
NEPETA: :33 < next time, can we have a little non-sexual roleplay please??  
JADE: no promises  
MEULIN: WE CAN'T HELP IF YOU ARE ALWAYS UP FUR A LITTLE FUN  
MEULIN: JADE, PLAY WITH HER BULGE FUR A LITTLE WOULD YOU?  
JADE: can do!

The space player reached down, giving her long lingering strokes that made her bulge coil around her digits. She excreted so much green slurry, that Jade swapped hands, lapping at her palms grinning maliciously.

JADE: hmm! keep coming little cat  
JADE: the real fun is about to start!  
MEULIN: THAT IT IS!

Meulin sat down in Nepeta's lap sans her skirt and panties. Nepeta's bulge came up between her thighs, sliding neatly right above her high socks. The cat faces looked almost smug as Meulin began to raise and lower herself, rolling the shaft between her tight skin.

NEPETA: :33 < god! no fair!  
NEPETA: :33 < why is you're ass so fucking fat!  
JADE: rude >:(  
JADE: but accurate  
JADE: you do have a huge ass meulin  
JADE: and tits too!

Jade sat herself down in front of the gyrating cat, choosing to play with the cat trolls' breasts. She mewled with pleasure, her tail swishing around to wrap around Nepeta's neck.

NEPETA: xOO < fuck!

Meulin seemed to be taking up her entire world. Ass, thighs, and tail was all that existed. Jade leaned forward kissing the tip of the struggling bulge between the flesh of the troll. That did it. The troll let go, green coating the trolls pulsing limbs, catching Jade in the face. She laughed, gulping back more of the delicious slurry that poured from below.

JADE: wh-oah!  
JADE: that was faster than usual nepeta!  
JADE: i did not know that you were turned on by thighs  
NEPETA: :oo < i-i didnt either

Her breathing was still hard, but now she could see things that weren't Meulin's butt. That and her neck had been mercifully released. She only got a few breaths before Jade lifted her up, plopping her onto her own thighs. Nepeta looked up into the pitiless face of Jade Harley. There was not a trace of kindness or remorse in her eyes. Only lust and a trace of evil mischief. She was hard again just by seeing that look.

JADE: well than  
JADE: i hope you are ready for more roleplay!!  
MEULIN: SHE ALWAYS IS  
MEULIN: AREN'T YOU??

She could stop. Tell them to slow down. To clean up before this-

NEPETA: >:33c < always!!


End file.
